The Making Of The Devil
by RLP
Summary: who is the new girl and y is she interested in d activities of both dumbledore and voldemort, y did tom riddle become lord voldemort? tom riddle rachel potter :new character: slash. ON HOLD
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: don't own anything, if I own anything it is listed in the disclaimer of the chapter I mention it in.

The Making Of The Devil

Prologue

The Making Of The Devil is just that the making of the devil.

This fic is about why Tom Riddle choose the path he now walks as Lord Voldemort, the truth is slowly uncovered by the new girl, who is she anyway? Why does she a particular interest in keeping tabs on Albus Dumbledore and following the Dark Lord in ways that she can never be caught? Is she willing to give the ones that seem 100 guilty a second chance? Things may not be as they look, there is an even greater darkness then that of which the public are aware of, there is a greater evil lurking in the shadows of Lord Voldemort, something that is far more greater and eviler then Voldemort himself that even Dumbledore is unaware of. Is Voldemort the real dark lord? If not who is he working ?for? Is he working out of his own free will?

So many questions, so little answers, so little time.

I think I have given too much of the plot away with the questions I have listed out.

Here are snippets from chapter one and two (the only chapters I have so far completed) they are quite short so I had to look very carefully to choose which bit to put here, I like suspense, I promise I will TRY to finish this fic, the more reviews I get the faster I type, the more idea's I get the longer the chapter will be.

Chapter 1 – The New Arrival

Leaning forward so that her whole figure was enveloped in total darkness, 'a pleasure to meet you,' she stated, then got up, 'good day to you,' with that she stepped of the carriage which had stopped moments ago, the four Slytherins stared after her then traded looks.

Who was this girl and what business did she have at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry?

Chapter 2 – The Sorting

In the entrance stood a figure clad in black from head to foot, it's face covered by it's hood.

Suddenly the hall was filled with screaming children and over the noise of cluttering gold plates some most bizarre remarks could be caught, like 'it's You-Know-Who!' or even 'it's a demon from hell! It's going to eat us Alive!'


	2. The New Arrival

Disclaimer: don't own anything except Mystery girl in the first chapter, (I'll write what I own with each chapter when I write the chapter)

Hi everyone yes I am finally writing my own fic, after reading all those ones in my fave's, I have written before but on different screen names.

I'm not the best writer out there so be nice, but comment all you like if you have a complaint about the fic please review and tell me how to correct it, like I said I am not the best or professional fic writer out there and I will need your help to get better so don't just complain to tell me and also tell me how to correct the problem, I would more then happy to correct any mistakes, and write them as the readers want then to be written.

Warning this is going to be a tom/ Mystery girl fic (Mystery girl is Mary-sue, so please I already know she is not a real character, but that is the point of this being FANFICTION and not JK Rowling copy, this is about writers using their imagination, I think I should put in why I am actually writing this all long script down THIS IS ALL DEDICATED TO CLOAKED FOX because it seems to think fanfiction should not include Mary-sue)

And I am very sorry this is short, but I sort of got attacked with a bottle of bleach by my older brother, and my whole body is itching, and I also got into my ear and eye.

On with the fic

Chapter 1 – The New Arrival

She got of the red Hogwarts Express, by her appearance she looked like a normal muggle girl dressed in a leather mini-skirt and thigh-high leather boots with heels as thin as the thinnest pencil, a white tank top and a short leather jacket.

Her hair was a jet black colour and of a wild nature, it had been left open and hid her face from view as the strong autumn/winter wind blew it into her face.

She walked through the crowds of Hogwarts students, her heels clicking a rhythm as she walked.

Finding an empty carriage she stepped inside, she sat down with her head low. The door of the carriage opened and in stepped a boy with blonde hair, grey eyes and a pinched in face, behind him were two boys who were much better described as gorilla's and a tall girl who looked as though she might have some trollish blood in her.

'Who are you?' drawled the blonde in a dull toneless voice.

She looked up at him through the protective curtain her hair had created around her face, looked at the boy she knew at once who he was what with his trademark blonde hair and grey eyes, he was a Malfoy.

'Why bother Draco, she thinks she's above _us_, the filthy little _mudblood_,' the trollish girl spat the last word out as though it was too filthy for to even speak.

She turned her eyes onto the only other female in the carriage; she was very surprised she could talk while she had expected a trollish grunt.

'No I am not a Muggle-born, I have reasons to dress like a muggle, non of which are of any of your concern, and the name is Her,' she stated in a soft but cool voice, after a moment of silence she added, 'and who must you three be? I know he is Draco Malfoy, the trademark hair and eyes mark him as a Malfoy.' Her voice was soft but firm it held no emotion, it gave nothing away.

The biggest (and the thickest) of the two gorilla's scratched his head, looking even more like a gorilla.

'Vincent Crabbe,' he said after a while.

'Gregory Goyle,' the other one said, it again was quite surprising for her to learn they could speak English and that they had different sir names for all she knew they were twin gorilla's.

'Millicent Bulstrode,' the trollish girl said eyeing her suspiciously.

Leaning forward so that her whole figure was enveloped in total darkness, 'a pleasure to meet you,' she stated, then got up, 'good day to you,' with that she stepped of the carriage which had stopped moments ago, the four Slytherins stared after her then traded looks.

Who was this girl and what business did she have at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry?

I'm sorry the first chapter is short, I usually get bored writing long chapters, because I forget what I wanted to write, I usually hand write it first so it is hard for me because my hands start to hurt. And I can't write all that much because, I am still studying and also work full time as a teacher (training) in a private nursery.

Chapter two should be out soon.

RLP

Answers to review from Prologue:

**Padfoot's Fire**: I must say there is such thing as 'a curtain of protective hair', I my self have it, that is why I wrote it, the girl in that fic is me, except of course I don't have a few of the thing I have added on my mystery girl.

Thank you for being my first reviewer, I luv u X )


	3. The Sorting

Disclaimer:

Review answers:

if one thing got to me in book six it was Dumbledore's death, I have decided to change the whole course of this story and you watch people Snape will have his worth, the rat! He is worse then Wormtail.

Chapter 2 – The Sorting

Harry got of the Hogwarts Express with Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Luna and Neville. They all had accompanied him during the train ride from kings cross to Hogsmeade village, he noted they were becoming closer friends since the incident at the Department of Mysteries …… but thinking about the DOM bought other memories abroad, like what happened there and Si…. But he always paused this mind there and kept telling himself not to think about that. He had mourned for Sirius all summer and thinking about him always bought tears to his eyes and even though Ron and Hermione were his best friends he did not want them to see him break down like that.

Finding an empty carriage all six friends sat down, as the carriage moved of a conversation about nothing in particular started up, everyone was trying hard to avoid the subject of the DOM and Harry's summer with the horrible Dursleys, Harry appreciated their attempts.

As their carriage drew up to the entrance gate of Hogwarts and stopped, they all stepped down and went into the Castle and following the usual route into the Great Hall for the welcome feast.

As usual the Sorting Hat was placed on it's three legged stool in front of the school and then Professor McGonagall led the new 1st years in, as they made a nervous huddle in front of the hat, the brim of the hat opened and the hat broke into song: -

(AN: - I used the song the hat sand on Harry's sorting, but I added my own bits on to it, I hope it goes well with the plot)

Hogwarts was founded,

A thousand years **back**.

By four of the greatest,

That this millennia **lack**.

The four houses are for them,

So let the Sorting Hat **see**,

Put her on and she will tell you,

Just where you ought to **be**.

Is it in the house of brave and bold Godric Gryffindor?

(In the Lion's Den?)

There dwell the brave at **heart**

Their daring, nerve and chivalry

Set Gryffindors **apart**;

Or the house of Gentle Helga Hufflepuff?

(In the Badger's Hollow?)

Where they are just and **loyal**,

Those patient Hufflepuffs are true

And unafraid of **toil**;

Or yet in the house of wise old Rowana Ravenclaw?

(In the Raven's nest?)

If you've a ready **mind**,

Where those of wit and learning,

Will always find their **kind**;

Or perhaps the house of the witty Salazar Slytherin?

(in the snake's pit?)

You'll make your real **friends**,

Those cunning use any means

To achieve their **ends**.

So where will it be?

I go further with my **warning**,

Keep the houses united from within,

Because I see precious Hogwarts **torn-ing**,

From within her own walls.

Be wary of those who you **trust**

Question your alliance

Those you trust will destroy you as they **must**

Why do you not heed my warning?

And let Hogwarts crumble from **within**

Unite all four houses together,

Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, **Slytherin **

I may only seem like an old hat

But I have an intelligence **within**,

So heed my warning or Hogwarts will be no more,

Now let the Sorting **begin**.

Everyone seemed a little uneasy with the Sorting Hats song as they clapped along while the 1st years got sorted.

Harry looked around to Ron and Hermione with a questioning glance, Hermione nodded to him and he understood that they will be discussing it later.

Dumbledore got up to his feet to do his little speech, twinkling his eyes madly at the hall full of children.

'Welcome, Welcome, our old who have returned to us safely after a well deserved holiday and to out new who have joined us to start their magical education. Now before we start our most delicious feast, let me express a grave matter upon all of you.

In the light of Lord Voldemort's return, let us heed to the Sorting Hat's warning for we are only strong when we are united, but weak when were are divided, let us not be caught off guard ………' at that precise moment the doors of the Great Hall slammed open banging of the side walls and leaving a lasting echo in the pin-drop silent hall.

In the entrance stood a figure clad in black from head to foot, it's face covered by it's hood.

Suddenly the hall was filled with screaming children and over the noise of cluttering gold plates some most bizarre remarks could be caught, like 'it's You-Know-Who!' or even 'it's a demon from hell! It's going to eat us Alive!'

It took several loud bans issuing from the end of Dumbledore's wand to restore the silence.

'Everybody please reclaim to your seats immediately! There is no reason to cause an up-roar. Please have a wonderful welcome feast then return to your dormitories as scheduled. I will see to our unexpected guest, but guest never the less, and no not a demon from hell, and no you are not going to be eaten alive' Dumbledore twinkled his eyes madly at the students then turned to the 'guest' still twinkling madly led it out of the hall most probably up to his office.


End file.
